Chapter Black
by Kimitsuzue
Summary: Suddenly, it occurred to him. The thought almost made him laugh. Perhaps this so called feeling of love would be his Chapter Black—a collection that would throw together his worst but deepest qualities. A nightmare and a dream blurred dangerously close...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.**

Hello! I'm Kisaiyo and this is my first Hiei and Keiko fanfiction! Anyways, I'm a bit late to be getting into the Yu Yu Hakusho stuff but I've always had the ideas rolling around my head and it has finally given birth to this fanfiction so I hope you guys like it!

* * *

**Chapter Black**

**Chapter 1: Lust**

"_Dammit_ Kuwabara, I told you to lay off!" Yusuke grabbed for the red-head, gritting his teeth as he grappled his friend to the damp grass below. "I'll go to school when I feel like it!" He yelled.

Kuwabara rolled and almost landed a punch before Yusuke kicked and shoved the man off roughly. "Look, Kuwabara, I don't care about your honor code or whatever! I saved the world, so _I'm_ gonna go and celebrate!" He thumbed toward himself and shrugged before straightening out his jacket. "I'll do it alone if I have to. In fact—I'll be at the arcade if you need me," he muttered, turning on his heel and giving a carefree wave as he went on his way.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara waved his hands about and yelled out again before letting his shoulders slump. He let out a sigh and watched as the young hero disappeared down the dirt road. "Fine, see if I care," he muttered, pretending not to care when he realized a pair of eyes staring at him. Red tinged his cheeks as he gathered up his school books and avoided eye contact with the two demons looking in his direction.

Kurama chuckled and Hiei couldn't help but smirk as they watched from beneath the shade of a tall tree. "Fools, as always," Hiei remarked, shoving his hands into his pockets. He leaned against the tree and watched Kuwabara's form retreat in the opposite direction—heading for school no doubt.

When both humans were out of sight the air became comfortably quiet, leaving Kurama and Hiei to talk. The fox suddenly reached into his pocket, remembering what he was carrying.

Hiei raised a brow at Kurama's abrupt movement but watched in silence. Out of his pocket, Kurama revealed the infamous Chapter Black video tape—the one Hiei had been waiting to see for countless years.

"Here," said the red-head, tossing the tape over to the fire apparition, a faint smile on his face. "You've been wanting to see it, am I right?"

Hiei held the tape between his fingers and read the label over, making sure that what he was holding was the real thing. He gripped it more tightly before looking over to his companion. "Koenma doesn't mind?"

Hiei obviously didn't care what the prince thought either way, but something possessed him to ask.

Kurama shook his head. "It's the least of concerns... after all, he still has to deal with his father," he chuckled.

"Hn..." Hiei turned the tape in his hands before shoving it into his pocket. "I suppose it was worth it after all," he laughed half-halfheartedly. Although he had been for years to watch the tape, having it in his hands didn't feel quite like he'd imagined... something about having it _given_ to him made it feel all wrong. He had half the mind to crush the tape right then and there.

"Not satisfied?" Kurama's emerald eyes sparkled in the sunlight as he swerved to look Hiei in the eye. He could tell that his friend was hiding something... but he wouldn't push it.

Hiei shut his eyes and smirked. "Not until I watch it," he lied, disappearing in a blur of black and white.

Kurama sighed and looked to the sky. _Hiei..._

As he ran through the trees, Hiei tried to force away the tug at his chest telling him the tape would lead to nothing but misfortune and continued on. As he passed the shopping streets he paused. If he wanted to watch it, he'd need a VCR... "Damn," he swore, frowning at the realization. _Where can I go,_ he mused.

The detective was already ruled out—his apartment was pretty much guaranteed to be too much of a mess to find anything, much less a VCR with _wires_. Kuwabara went out the window as well, being that his sister would be home and all too aware if he decided to break in. He sighed. Kurama would be explaining to his family about why he went missing for the past few days...all that was left was Genkai and Keiko...

Hiei snorted. The old bat was probably playing video games and if she weren't, she'd just find a way to put him to work one way or the other. That left Keiko... she was in school and her parents would be too busy with the shop to notice anything. With his speed and reflexes it wouldn't matter even is they _did_, he reasoned. That settled it. He'd break into Keiko's and start up the video. Nobody would find out...

The fire apparition peered into Keiko's open window from a nearby tree, smirking at the dancing drapes. It was almost as if she were _inviting_ him in. "Humans," he chuckled, jumping into the room without making a sound. He couldn't help the fiendish grin that spread over his face when he spied the television set and VCR—it was all too perfect.

Slipping the tape into the slot, he grabbed the remote, hit the power switch, and got comfortable. Over a thousand hours of footage was supposed to be on the tape and he planned to watch it _all_.

It was almost seven in the evening by the time Hiei finally decided to steal a glance at the clock off to the side. _It's been that long?_ He frowned. The detective's girl should have been home hours ago, not that he was complaining, but something definitely felt off. He pulled himself up and grunted as he stretched out his limbs, still keeping an eye on a gory scene playing across the screen.

Suddenly the door slammed open and a shrill voice forced him to cover his ears. "I don't care what he says, just get rid of him!" The girl huffed and stomped into the dark room, kicking the door closed as she muttered to herself. "Ugh! Stupid boys!" She crossed her arms over her chest and let her bag drop to the floor.

Hiei felt as though he were frozen. The feeling was foreign—nothing like fear or any type of spell he had ever encountered... but something was making him stop and stare at the human woman at the door.

Feeling a pair of eyes watching her, Keiko glanced upward and nearly fainted at the sight of Hiei. "Oh, my gosh! What are you _doing_ here!" Her face went red. No doubt he'd heard her muttering.

He cleared his throat before throwing on his usual icy facade. "I was using your VCR," he stated simply, thumbing over to the device.

She turned and her eyes went wide, hands raising to cover her mouth at the sight of the scene playing over the television screen. Blood was spattered across a steel floor, humans being torn limb from limb up close and from far away, their agonized screams tearing through the silence as their tears streaked down their dirtied faces, sending fragments of white light throughout the inky darkness surrounding them. She felt the urge to vomit deep in her stomach, the bitter taste almost erupting in her throat as she turned away and squeezed her eyes shut tight.

Hiei eyed the fragile girl with curiosity before immediately shutting the television off and hitting the eject button on the VCR. He stared at the title scrawled across the tape as if he'd never seen the words in his life. Chapter Black. It really _did_ strike fear in humans...

At the sound of Keiko's gurgled cry, he turned his attention to the girl and crouched down beside her.

She bit down the bitter taste and managed a strangled cough. "W-what _was_ that?" Her large brown eyes were shimmering with the beginnings of tears and Hiei couldn't help but feel slightly responsible, though he would never admit that much to a silly human.

He scoffed to hide his embarrassment. "It was just a movie," he lied. "I suppose silly human girls like yourself are too weak to stomach scenes like that?" He crossed his arms and stood as she glared up at him.

The nerve! Sneaking into her room, using her stuff without asking and on top of it all—_insulting_ her? Hmph, and she thought _Yusuke_ was bad enough! She stopped short of growling when a loud knock resounded throughout her room, accompanied by a loud greeting. "Keiko!"

Yusuke shoved his way in and smiled widely as usual until he spotted Hiei staring up at him from Keiko's sitting form. "Hiei? What are _you _doing here?" Yusuke walked in and sat himself down on Keiko's bed with a look of suspicion playing across his handsome features. "Is there something you wanna tell me...? Like _why_ you're in _Keiko's_ room with the lights _off_?" He gave the fire apparition his comical glare and cracked his knuckles.

Hiei smirked. "I was merely making use of her devices," he said cooly.

Yusuke froze. "_Excuse_ me? _What_ devices?"

Hiei paused to rethink his statement. The Detective certainly had _his _ mind in the gutter. _What a fool._

Keiko suddenly spoke out and began her lecture. "Hiei means the _VCR_ mister spirit detective. Besides, what are _you_ doing here?"

Yusuke shrugged. "I got bored so I decided to visit."

Keiko frowned. "So now I'm here for your entertainment? How wonderful," she mumbled. "Anyways, I'd really appreciate it if you both got out of my room now. Especially _you_," she muttered, pointing at Yusuke accusingly. "I told my parents to keep you _out_ of here!"

Yusuke laughed nervously. "Well I couldn't help it, you were so pissed off! I couldn't just let you walk off like that!"

Keiko growled. "_Yes_, you could have! And it would have been a whole lot better for _me_ if you _did."_

"But, Keiko, I--"

Hiei suddenly chuckled. "You two sound like bickering _idiots_," he interjected, crimson eyes calling both to challenge him. "What could _possibly_ have the two of you at each other _again_," he teased, recalling all of their previous arguments.

Keiko fumed silently but Yusuke managed a rather poor comeback. "Maybe I just like arguing!" Yelled the detective, clearly at a loss for any _intelligent_ collection of words.

Keiko's face began flaming. So much for wits. "Hiei, will you just _leave_?"

Hiei felt a spark in the air. Perhaps he was imagining it, but maybe it was real... something about the spike in her anger—her _frustration_ made him feel somewhat of a thrill. It almost felt like he was chasing after prey—tracking and stalking, _chasing_ after a fragile creature without a chance of survival. A thrill of sorts that made his blood heat and body tremble with excitement. He couldn't resist the urge to challenge the fiery girl's temper. "Perhaps I'll just make myself at home instead," he said cockily, taking a seat on Keiko's bed, lounging against the wall and making himself comfortable next to the detective.

Yusuke raised a brow. "Man, are you _sure_ you wanna do this? Keiko's got a _mean_ temper if you push it..."

"Yusuke!" Keiko threw her bag at the boy and let out a high pitched shriek as she released the heavy bag and sent it flying.

"Dammit Keik—!"

_Wham!_

"Urgh..." Yusuke groaned and peeled the bag off his face. "Remember Hiei, _you_ started this," he muttered, rubbing his face as he made his way to the door. "It's a little late to warn you, but Keiko has a habit of resorting to _violence_ when she gets mad..."

"Yusuke...!" She grabbed for a textbook and at the sight, Yusuke disappeared through the door, leaving his demon comrade behind.

Hiei crossed his arms as he eyed Keiko. "Now what?"

She felt steam rolling out of her ears. "Now you get out of my room!"

"I don't think so. This bed of yours is actually quite comfortable, much better than the usual trees I rest in," he argued.

She immediately charged after him, arms outreached as if to strangle the fire apparition. "Why you!" Hiei moved in the blink of an eye and by the time she reached the bed, he stood behind her, completely amused by her childish attempt at murder.

"You'll have to be a little faster than that," he chuckled darkly.

She whipped around and caught him off guard, pinning him against the nearby wall. "I'm _warning _ you one last time to _get out_!"

Knowing the extent of her strength Hiei decided to play her little game of dominance... by his _own_ rules of course. He flipped them over and appeared triumphant as her look of anger immediately dissipated and was replaced with slight mortification and horror.

"Let me go!" She squeaked, feeling a frighteningly pleasant shock of heat radiating from his hands and encasing her wrists tightly. She shrunk away from his advance and prayed he would let her go. "Hiei...!"

Sensing her fear, he immediately released her, an unidentifiable sinking feeling permeating his chest and causing him to freeze up as though he were in the dead Sensui's line of attack... but this feeling was different. Not quite in fear of pain but more of in horror of loss or something equally foreign. He choked down a snippy remark and kept his gaze away from the human girl's as she looked at him with her brown eyes as if analyzing him.

"Hiei...?"

Was she a fool? He clenched his fists and suddenly disappeared through her open window and into the breezy night streets of the city. Clearly he had overstepped his boundaries as a "friend" or whatever she referred to him prior to the crazy event that had just transpired between them. No such "friend" would be hitting on a girl who already had a boyfriend, even less so since that very same boyfriend was also him comrade!

He clenched his jaw and continued walking down the streets in the flickering street lights. Perhaps she never even thought of him as her friend in the first place anyways... then again it made no difference. He overstepped whatever boundary was there in the first place and it was far too clear in the way she had stared at him in slight fear, as though he were some sort of... _monster._

He closed his fists tightly and sped up his pace. _Monster, huh?_ _I suppose that's not such a bad label,_ he mused, smirking mirthlessly as he rounded a corner and began walking down a path with fewer lights. As he continued down the lights grew weaker and weaker until they disappeared and he was left in a darkness not quite absolute—like a deep blue that veiled his eyesight by a fraction and made him pause to wonder about whether what he was seeing was actually real... or if what he was feeling was actually true.

Was he actually _caring_? He shook the thought as soon as it came to his mind. _Caring_ was never something Hiei did. It was the exact _opposite_, in fact. He was a merciless demon who fought with everything, leaving no regrets or strength behind. When he fought—he fought to the _death_. Besides, he had never had room for _care_ and even less for feelings like _love_.

Suddenly it occurred to him and the thought made him almost laugh. Perhaps this so called feeling of _love_ would be his "Chapter Black"—a collection of sorts that would throw together his worst but deepest qualities. A nightmare for any female, he thought with a slight chuckle.

Though _love_ as humans defined it wasn't his area of expertise, he knew what _lust_ was. The feeling of want and need that would cause him to go mad and make him crazy to get his hands on whatever he desired—the pulse that woke him from his sleep and gave birth to a demon within him that was far worse than any other beast... yes, _lust_ was that feeling. It was the very thing that made him who he was—like greed for a thief and malice for mindless murderers it was what made his blood pump and his heart race.

Love would make no fool of him, he decided, stopping to look into the inky blackness ahead of him. He would make _love_ his slave and cast it aside to make room for the object of his desires, which in this case, was the detective's girl—Keiko.

He scoffed inwardly. So _what_ if she belonged to his idiotic comrade? The boy didn't have to know, and Keiko certainly didn't have to _tell_ him either. If he wanted to step into her room again, nobody would stop him... then again, those things didn't matter anyways; they never did.

If he wanted something—he would _get_ it.

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

I think this is the first time I've been so fixated on the male character of a fanfiction but Hiei is just so interesting to write about! The depth of his character just makes everything fall into place and the words just flow into my head! Anyways, thank you for reading and please review!

Also, if you've got some time, please drop by my profile and hit the homepage link 'cause I just started up a web page and it would be really awesome if you guys could help me get it running! It's a really free site so you can jus start writing up whatever you want in the forums and even self-promote yourself for your fanfictions, art, videos, or just start chatting about your favorite things! So yeah, please stop by when you get the chance!


End file.
